Tiempo de Vals
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: Un vals, una fiesta, dos almas… destinadas a estar juntas ¿o quizás no? Quien sabe, en esta fiesta, un corto vals, una sintonía entre ambos corazones, ambas almas. Bésame en tiempo de vals un, dos, tres un, dos, tres


Ara ara aca vengo con otro onee-shot owo espero les guste :'3 lean mi gente! leaaan!

* * *

**TIEMPO DE VALS**

_Un vals, una fiesta, dos almas… destinadas a estar juntas ¿o quizás no? Quien sabe, en esta fiesta, un corto vals, una sintonía entre ambos corazones, ambas almas. Bésame en tiempo de vals un, dos, tres un, dos, tres_

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Salón Principal del Palacio Shibusen  
General POV**

Empieza el tic tac del reloj, el reloj de arena deja caer su arena poco a poco, el antiguo reloj romano empieza a dar su tic tac. El guardia levanta la mirada, es un hombre moreno, con rastras en el cabello, de porte alto vestido de guardia.

Las miradas de todos se empiezan a entre cruzar. Dos miradas, una mirada de un chico con ojos ámbar, cabello negro con tres curiosas franjas al lado izquierdo, tez pálida que hace que sus ojos ámbares resalten mas. Poso su mirada en una chica de mirada azulina, cabello rosa claro, tez pálida corresponde a la mirada ambarina.  
_  
__Tiempo de vals es el tiempo hacia atrás __  
donde hacer lo de siempre es volver a empezar  
donde el mundo se para y te observa girar  
es tiempo para amar_

En el salón se empieza a escuchar una tonada resaltando con una canción conocida para muchos, aquella melodía hace que ambos jóvenes se miren. Ella observa a todos lados su pomposo vestido lila claro le impide salir de el salón. El observa como la inquietud de la joven se hace notar, suelta un suspiro

_Tiempo de vals tiempo pare sentir __  
y decir sin hablar y escuchar sin oír  
un silencio que rompe en el aire un violín  
es tiempo de vivir_

El rápidamente se mueve entre la gente danzando al sonar de la melodía, impidiendo a las jóvenes doncellas pedirle bailar con el joven. Ella observa como poco a poco se le acerca poniéndose más nerviosa y vanamente intentado disimular su nerviosismo. Él le tiene la mano y ella asiente tomando la mano del joven.

_Bésame en tiempo de vals __  
un dos tres un dos tres  
sin parar de bailar  
haz que este tiempo de vals  
un dos tres un dos tres  
no termine jamás_

El posa su mano izquierda en la pequeña cintura de la joven, ella coloca su mano izquierda en el hombro de él joven, ambos juntan sus manos. Una corriente eléctrica recorre la columna de ambos. Empieza un lento baile, sin preparar nada ambos siguen el compás del otro en una danza inesperada.

_Tiempo de vals tiempo para viajar __  
por encima del sol por debajo del mar  
sin saber si te llevo o me dejo llevar  
no es tiempo de verdad_

Él le da una vuelta haciendo que ella le de la espalda haciendo quedar sus manos en una peculiar forma de "x", eleva las manos luego las baja. El hace que ella de otra vuelta volviendo a su posición inicial.

_Tiempo de vals tiempo para abrazar __  
la pasión que prefieres y hacerla girar  
y elevarse violenta como un huracán  
es tiempo en espiral  
_  
Ella lo atrae mas a su cuerpo, él la toma de la pequeña cintura con ambas manos y la eleva por 8 segundos para luego hacer que queden en el centro del salón de baile. Todos los presentes observan a la joven pareja bailar. Más no saben que… son desconocidos.

_Bésame en tiempo de vals __  
un dos tres un dos tres  
sin parar de bailar  
Haz que este tiempo de vals  
un dos tres un dos tres  
no termine jamás_

Vuelven otra vez a su posición inicial, tres pasos hacia adelante guiados por el, tres pasos hacia atrás guiados por ella. Nuevamente repiten esos seis pasos, las miradas de todos en el salón son para ellos, todos dejaron de bailar para admirar a los jóvenes que bailaban en una perfecta sintonía… cualquiera que los viera dirían que han practicado para ese baile.

_Tiempo de vals que empleamos los dos __  
dibujando en el suelo de un viejo salón  
_  
Hacen 8 giros enfrente de la gente que observa su dulce baile. Ella lo mira a los ojos, el de igual forma. Ambos sonríen

-Mi nombre es Death the Kid, futuro rey- dijo el joven de mirada ambarina  
-Um… mi nombre es Chrona Makenshi- dice la joven de cabellos rosas  
-Pues señorita Makenshi, permítame decirle que usted baila espectacular-  
-Nada comparado con usted joven Death-  
-Permítame decirle que es usted la joven mas bella, la quisiera de esposa-  
-Pues joven Death… eso se podrá mire para allá- dice ella apuntando con su vista a el Rey de Death City y a la Reina de Witch City **(1)** conversando mientras observan observan a sus hijos  
-Esto huele a compromiso, joven Makenshi-  
-Con gusto lo acepto si es con usted joven-  
-¿Le parece si terminamos esta pieza?-  
-Me encantaría-

_con tres pasos de baile una historia de amor __  
es tiempo y es en fin  
mi tiempo para ti._

Ambos llegan al centro del salón mientras su baile seguía hasta que dio la tonada final. El salón se lleno de aplausos por parte de los invitados.

-Lord Shinigami, ¿te parece anunciar el compromiso?- pregunto una mujer rubia de ojos ámbar y tez clara  
-Claro, claro Lady Medusa~- dice un hombre alto de cabello negro con tres franjas completas en su cabeza y sus ojos celestes claros- ¡Muchas gracias por venir a este baile!- lo dice de forma alegre mientras todos hacen una corta reverencia- Lady Medusa- mira a la mujer rubia quien se para a la par suya- Mi gente, el día de hoy… hemos visto a mi hijo Death the Kid bailar con la joven Chrona Makenshi, hija de la actual reina de Witch City. Al verlos bailar, Lady Medusa y yo hemos decidido hacer un compromiso con nuestros hijos- ambos adultos miran a sus hijos quienes sonrojados asienten…

* * *

**(1): Hasta donde es mi conocimiento Witch significa "Bruja" ¿no? ._. valla xD ¿entienden? Ovó**

* * *

_¿Review?__  
_


End file.
